


Keeping Your Eyes on the Wall

by floosilver8



Series: Schitt Sex [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e09 Carl's Funeral, F/M, High Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, dubcon-ish, they're high but they like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: The sexploits of Schitt's Creek.Canon compliant missing scene from S1E9, Stevie POV.(Title from Tina Turner's "Private Dancer")
Relationships: Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: Schitt Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Keeping Your Eyes on the Wall

This wasn’t really happening, was it? David’s tongue wasn’t down her throat? And her hands weren’t really creeping up and down his back, so, so close to his ass…were they? Did pot cause sexy hallucinations? No, she was sure it didn’t. This was really happening. Hot-As-Fuck David had her pushed against the wall and was sucking on her bottom lip like it was the elixir of life, hands tangled in her long hair. God he smelled good – underneath the lingering pot funk, of course. He just smelled great every day.

But now he was definitely sucking on the spot just below her ear that makes her toes curl. And she’s definitely arching into him, pushing her breasts against his chest for more stimulation.

“Uhhhh,” Stevie gasps into David’s ear and then bites it gently, eliciting a similar moan from the man himself.

David rocks his hips into her, the sound of their jeans rubbing together and their heavy breath barely adding to the din of Bree and Sean shouting next door. He lightly sucks a trail down her neck to where it meets her shoulder and nips at her tender skin.

“Fuck!” she only just keeps herself from shouting, and she can feel David smile against her collarbone.

He pulls away enough to look her in the eye and smile softly. Sometimes she was annoyed by how handsome he was, and how flirtatious he could be. His hands don’t stop gripping her, so she doesn’t stop her own from pulling him in close.

“Are we doing this?” he asks in a whisper, trying to hide his grin in that sideways way he does.

Stevie can’t keep the grin off her own face and bites her bottom lip to keep from being too eager. She clocks David’s glance down and the look in his eyes becomes a little feral. She just nods, pressing up onto tiptoes to kiss him properly again.

They continue kissing as they make their way together to the bed, stumbling in the familiar but also unfamiliar room. The beer bottles David had dropped earlier, clink softly as they get kicked away. They fall a little inelegantly onto the red satin sheets of the heart-shaped bed, feeling unstable on the slippery fabric. Stevie nearly slides off the edge and has to grab on to David’s shoulders to keep from tumbling – she loses Bree’s sunglasses in the process. Her grip inadvertently pulls David forward and when she corrects course their faces bump awkwardly back together.

“Ow, shit!” she blurts.

David looks absolutely appalled, touching his face gently to check for blood. Stevie worries for a moment that he’s going to change his mind. But he blinks a few times and then bursts into peals of laughter.

“I’m still wearing his fucking hat!” he manages to get out between giggles, pointing at his head.

Stevie snorts and cackles, still pretty fucking high. She scoots closer to David and takes the hat, settling it on her own head dramatically. “Now _I_ have the hat,” she tries to say as seriously as possible. For some reason, known only to their blitzed-out brains, that is the funniest thing anyone has ever said in the history of human speech.

While shaking with laughter, David falls softly onto his back. Stevie follows his lead, covering her mouth with her hands.

And then they see it.

They go silent, mouths hanging open in shock.

“There’s a…” Stevie points lamely, straight up.

“…mirror,” David finishes for her. “Yup.”

They blink up at themselves, making subtle movements like they’ve never seen a mirror before and need to test its reflection capabilities. Stevie should not be as intrigued by it as she is, she has to occasionally clean this room, after all. But there was the chaos of fleeing the other room, and getting distracted by David’s gorgeous full lips on hers…and also being quite inebriated.

“I love it!” David whispers after a moment, laughter overtaking them both again.

David rolls toward her, pulling her close and finding her mouth with his. God, his lips were soft. And his hair was soft. And his sweater was soft. And Stevie tries desperately to come up with something other than ‘soft’ to describe David’s characteristics. Hard. _Good one._ His stubble against her cheek was hard. And the grip he had on her waist was hard. And his cock was definitely getting hard against her thigh.

In a flurry she pulls David’s sweater over his head and off. The part of her brain that isn’t totally gone logs that that was probably worth way more than her bi-weekly pay. David counters, pushing her flannel off her shoulders and frisbee tossing Sean’s trucker hat across the room.

The frantic passion is back, driving them both to grip and claw at each other. Helping – but not well – to take off t-shirts and expose skin at last. David rolls on top of her squeezing her breasts over her bra. In a swift move he slips the straps off her shoulders and pushes the cups down.

“Fuck, David” she pants.

“That is the plan,” he counters, giggling but not ceasing any of his dirty movements. His mouth joins his hands, nipping at the buds of her breasts.

“FUCK, David!” she gasps. He just hums with a nipple held gently in his teeth and it sends electric shocks to her pussy.

Stevie could let David do this all day, stroke and caress her tits, and he seems to be telegraphing that he would be perfectly contented to do that. She runs her hands through his silky hair until a crash from the other room and the shouts retreating outside distracts them both. David had turned at the noise but now faced her again, mouth slightly open. A beat later they’re giggling their asses off again, and pulling at each other, mouths crashing together desperately.

David fumbles with the button of her fly, and Stevie tries her hand at his, but it’s far too complicated and fancy. He shifts back to take care of it himself and Stevie shimmies her jeans down her legs, kicking her shoes off as well.

“Shit, wait!” he stills, fly open to expose a glimpse of black underwear.

“What?” she sits up hurriedly, looking around for clues. “What is it?”

“I don’t have any protection,” he says sadly.

“From what?!” she asks, alarmed. It takes a second for David to give her a pointed look, and for her brain to catch up. “Oh, shit, sorry,” she says softly, realizing what he meant. David collapses dejectedly back on to the bed and scowls at seeing his own face and bare chest in the ceiling mirror. Her excitement sinks a little as well.

“Shit, wait!” she says excitedly, neurons connecting in the synapses of her brain.

David sits up again, “What?”

“This is the honeymoon suite.”

“So?” he shakes his head expectantly.

“So, we stock condoms in the bathroom!” she practically shouts and bounds off the bed to fetch one.

When she returns triumphantly holding the prophylaxis over her head, David grins and whips his shoes and jeans off in a flash. In return, Stevie finally unhooks her bra and whips it across the room dramatically.

“Let’s do this!” she says in a mock-sultry voice.

Pressing against David’s warm skin fully feels like a dream. She of course had a crush on him the minute they met, but she didn’t know how much she wanted to kiss him and feel his body pressed against hers until this moment. He was more in shape than she was expecting and hoped that her clearer mind later would be able to remember the firm lines of his arms and thighs, and the shadow of definition in his abs.

She lets her hands wander all over him as they kiss urgently again, his hands making circles over her bare breasts, teasing her nipples before pinching them firmly. A gasp escapes her throat and she grinds her pelvis against David’s thigh for more friction to her most sensitive spots. She needed this. It had been a while, and David was so, so good at it. His touch was tender but firm, and her body was responding _very_ enthusiastically.

With her mind still dull from the pot it takes her a second to realize that David has trailed kisses down her chest. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and makes a wet popping sound when he releases it. He continues his journey down her body, tucking his fingers into the waistband of her underwear. She opens her eyes – which she hadn’t realized she shut – and glances down at him. He’s paused, looking up at her from under his lashes, licking her hip bone, and she wants to tear him apart.

“Fuck, David,” she whispers, throwing her head back, grabbing her own breast with one hand, and petting his hair gently with the other. She catches her reflection in the ceiling mirror and grimaces at her own face, but David suddenly has her underwear all the way off and is sucking her clit into his mouth. She’d curse again but the words disappear in her heady breath. She squeezes her eyes shut to avoid being assaulted by her own visage again. David’s tongue had done amazing things down her throat, but now it was doing absolutely filthy things to her cunt.

Her senses should be dull, and they kind of are, but also on fire with adrenaline and lust. How was he so good at this? How was he taking her apart with just his tongue? His hands continue to press her thighs gently apart, and one trails closer to her center. David shifts to trace one finger through her soaking wet folds, and into her entrance. He thrusts a few times but quickly adds a second finger, fucking her gently while lapping up her juices and bringing her to the edge. Stevie’s toes curl and she holds her breath as stars burst behind her eyes. Her climax rolls over her in a delicious, electric wave.

“Fuuuuck, David,” she says finally as she returns to her senses. David crawls lazily back up her body and grins as he kisses her firmly. She bites his plump lower lip gently, eliciting a breathy chuckle from this throat.

This is her favorite thing, making out. The thrill of being wanted. It’s why it’s her “go-to move” when wasted.

After a moment, desire still coursing through her veins, she pushes him on his back and slips down to settle herself at his waist. His massive erection isn’t fully concealed by his designer boxer briefs that she only fully registers now. God, he was fit. Simultaneously, she peels the waistband down his hips, and licks the underside of his cock as it’s exposed to her now.

“Aaaahhhh,” he draws out his moan as she takes him in hand, gripping firmly toward the base. “Uuugh!” his moan transitions into a grimace and Stevie realizes that David has experienced the same startling site she had, his own naked reflection. She grins around his cock as he shuts his eyes and places a hand gently behind her head.

David’s dick tastes amazing. It shouldn’t, but it does. Stevie’s mind begins to wander as she sucks David off. The desire for munchies starts to kick in and she wonders when the minibar was restocked. She licks him from balls to tip and thinks about the extra joints David had rolled and stashed in the pocket of her flannel “for later.” It’s as she’s stroking him and circling her tongue around the head of David’s cock that she starts to refocus on what they’re doing.

Stevie pops her head up and sits on her knees. “I want you to fuck me,” she says frankly.

Nodding a few times and out of breath, David replies simply, “That’s a good idea.” He grabs the condom from the night table where Stevie had left it, tears open the wrapper and unrolls it onto his dick in a swift move that has clearly been perfected through practice. David pulls at her hands until she’s straddling him and settling his cock at her entrance.

She sinks slowly down onto him and his cock stretches her beautifully, filling her up and scrambling her brain even more. They both exhale sharply as she pauses a moment before rocking her hips and establishing a rhythm. Stevie looks down at David, hair falling around her face in a curtain. They grin at each other stupidly, speeding up. She tilts her head back toward the ceiling and regrets it immediately.

“Ugh, no” she whispers under her breath.

David keeps his eyes purposefully on her, but she notices the occasional accidental glance up and resulting grimace. Stevie laughs to herself and thoroughly enjoys bouncing freely on his cock, tits jiggling in time.

“Arg!” David growls angrily after a moment. In a flash he has Stevie flipped on her back, never slipping out of her. He pounds into her properly now, setting a brutal pace that has her feeling the tingling of another climax approaching.

“Fuuuck, David,” she pants.

“Yes, Stevie!” he responds almost indignantly.

She loves riling him up, so she hooks one leg around his thigh, pulling him in. “Fuck, David. Fuck,” she repeats, just to antagonize him. The move changes the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly, hitting the spot inside her that takes her breath away. Her second orgasm is a steady thrum of electricity through her cunt and up her spine. Before it’s even over David is grunting against her hair, grip tightening as he comes apart.

“Ah! Fuck!” he blurts at last, slowly coming to stillness and catching his breath.

Stevie holds him gently, his cock still inside her. Not for the last time, she inadvertently glances up. She scowls automatically, but then catches a glimpse of David’s bare ass and takes a second to appreciate it fully. A part of her wonders if she’ll ever be able to look at him the same way again.

“Do you want another joint?” she asks, watching the reflections from the disco ball traveling around the room.

“Fuck.” David answers reluctantly, “yes.”


End file.
